Deadpool 2 (2018)
| running time = | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Deadpool | followed by = }} Deadpool 2 is an American feature film of the superhero fantasy and action genre. It is he sequel to the 2016 smash hit Deadpool, which blasted through the box offices like a chimichanga with a tequila chaser through the sphincter. The movie was directed by David Leitch with a screenplay written by Rhett Reese and Paul Wernick. It was produced by Marvel Entertainment, the Donners' Company and Twentieth Century Fox and splattered up on the big screen like a steaming wet turd on May 18th, 2018. Deadpool 2 sees the return of many of the same knuckleheads from the first film, including God's Perfect Idiot taking on the role the eponymous Wade Wilson, aka Deadpool. Also returning is Morena Baccarin as Vanessa, Brianna Hildebrand as the awesomely-named Negasonic Teenage Warhead, Leslie Uggams as Blind Al, T.J. Miller as Weasel, and Karan Soni as everyone's favorite daffodil daydream, Dopinder. Cast Notes & Trivia * Deadpool was created by Mister and Mrs. Pool. It was a hot, steamy evening in July. Nobody knows for sure, but I think there were marshmallows involved. Nah. Just kidding. Deadpool was actually created by writer Fabian Nicieza and artist Rob Liefeld. He first appeared in ''New Mutants'' #98 in February, 1991. Read on for further plugs of this momentous event. * This is the first film in the Deadpool franchise under the ownership of 'Da Mouse. The folks over at Disney bought out Twentieth Century Fox's entertainment division, and so the X-Men stuff is now under the full aegis of Marvel Studios. What does that mean? It means that Deadpool can now muck about with the wombats over in the Marvel Cinematic Universe without dealing with the usual legal bureaucratic BS. * Welcome to the Deadpool franchise, Cable! Hope you survive the experience! Josh Brolin rumbles his way into the franchise as Nathaniel Dayspring Askani'son Summers (Whew! That's a mouthfull!) He already cut his comic book chops as the male lead in DC Entertainment's Jonah Hex (the less said about that the better), and was the purple-pussed uber-baddie known as Thanos in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. In the comics, Cable and Deadpool have been frenemy's ever since the latter's first appearance in ''New Mutants'' #98 back in February, 1991 (See. Told ya I'd plug it again). * Wow! Can you believe this the eleventh film in the ''X-Men'' film series. Even Spider-Man hasn't been able to pull off that kind of longevity just yet. * Now in case you missed it, the Merc With a Mouth, did make one additional appearance in-between films. He appeared in a prologue teaser as well as a bonus scene from 2017's Logan. * This is the third feature film based upon a Marvel Comics property to be released in 2018. The first was Black Panther, which premiered on February 16th. The second was Avengers: Infinity War, which premiered on May 4th. Recommendations See also External Links * * Deadpool 2 at Wikipedia * References Category:Films Category:Donners' Company Category:Marvel Entertainment Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Category:2018/Films Category:May, 2018/Films Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:Deadpool/Pages